


All I Need

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: You are all I need, I'm in the middle of your picture, lying in the leaves...





	All I Need

The tension was so thick they could probably cut it with a knife. All day they felt it - if they were really honest they had been feeling it for weeks, ever since they kissed at Grace's wedding. And now they stood, staring at each other in the doorway to his apartment. She seemed to have showed up randomly, but deep down they both knew what her intentions were - what both of their intentions were. The door closing behind her made her involuntarily jolt, but she immediately relaxed when he pulled her into his arms.

Karen stared up at him, her eyes holding a gleam that was only for him. Jack's hand on her hip tightened, pulling her even closer and he tilted his head down, their lips touching sweetly. She smiled into the kiss and sucked lightly on his upper lip before they pulled away. She watched as his eyes slowly opened and their gazes locked, both feeling a shift between them. He slid his hand around from her hip to the small of her back and Karen arched her upper body, her hands caressing his shoulders. Their faces were mere inches apart and soon, their mouths were together again. Jack brought a hand up and held her neck, his thumb tracing her jaw as his tongue coaxed her mouth open. Karen allowed him access and moaned when his tongue brushed hers. 

She felt alive, the kiss they were enraptured making her body tingle all over and an ache between her legs beginning to throb. There was something about this kiss that was different than all the others. She had always been attracted to Jack, her gay best friend, since they first met and she unabashedly flirted with him every day. And Jack was no stranger to giving out kisses or inappropriate touches during their years of friendship. He often enjoyed groping her breasts or squeezing her ass and giving her countless compliments on her outstanding body. Like Karen, he too felt an excitement take over his body. A feeling he never experienced with a woman before and frankly it shocked him.

As they parted for a breath of air, he wasted no time in diving back in again, moving his head at a different angle so his lips were on hers again, his tongue exploring the depths of her mouth. Karen hiked her leg up and hooked it around his hip, pressing herself tightly to him and moaning when she felt his erection digging into her hip. Jack moved his hands down and grabbed her ass, hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Karen's arms held tight around his neck, their mouths never parting. Jack carried her to his bedroom, unsure of where this was all going, but completely unwilling to stop. He set her down on the bed and laid over her, his knee between her legs and his hands gliding slowly up her body, his fingers catching the hem of her shirt and pushing it up past her breasts. Karen raised her arms above her head and Jack took the hint to push the shirt all the way off her body, the garment tossed carelessly to the floor. She parted their lips briefly and stared up at him with a sly grin as she reached around her back to unhook her bra and pulled it off her chest. Jack stared down, his mouth watering at the sight of her perky breasts begging to be devoured.

He dropped his head and gave a tentative lick to a rosy nipple, shivering at the sound Karen made above him. Her hands ran through his hair as he lowered down again and wrapped his lips around her puckered bud, his tongue swirling and his mouth suckling. His other hand came up and massaged her neglected breast, his thumb and forefinger pinching and rolling her nipple between his digits. Karen was shuddering and gasping as he teased her breasts, mewls of pleasure sounding behind her lips. She reached down and gathered handfuls of his shirt in her fists and pulled the material up, prompting him to let go of her with a soft pop so she could pull the shirt all the way off of him. Once the item was removed, Karen trailed her fingers over his muscular chest and abdomen and then up again to the back of his neck, pulling his mouth to hers in a raunchy kiss.

 Their bare upper bodies molded together, but they still felt like it wasn't enough. They wanted, needed more from each other. A few deep kisses and playful, naughty touches weren't going to cut it this time. It was all or nothing.

Karen took the initiative and grabbed the buckle of his belt, unhooking it and quickly unbuttoning his pants beneath. Once they were loose, she shoved her hand inside and immediately grasped his dick, her fingers delicately stroking while Jack gasped in her mouth. He raised his head up, propping himself on his hands so he could stare down at her hand inside his pants, the sensations rolling over him. He let her caress him for a few moments before he sat up and climbed off the bed. She frowned in confusion, but then smiled when she saw him push his pants and boxers down his legs, his erection now free. She rolled over and crawled on all fours to him, her face perfectly lined up with his dick. She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out, licking him up from the base all the way to the tip. Jack shuddered, his hand coming around to the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair to hold her in place. Karen opened her mouth wide and took him in, sucking and swirling her tongue as she bobbed her head. Jack watched as his cock slid in and out of Karen's mouth, his thighs quaking and the pleasure spreading throughout his body. Not wanting to cum just yet, he pulled his hips back and let himself fall from her mouth. Karen quickly sat up and placed her feet on the floor so he was between her legs and grabbed his ass in her hands, pulling him back and taking him in her mouth again. 

Jack gasped, feeling her take him in even deeper, his cock tapping the back of her throat as she sucked hard. He felt his orgasm creep up and then hit him and he grunted his release, watching Karen take everything he had and swallowing around him. She didn't release him right away, continuing to stroke him languidly until finally pulling back, her tongue giving one last lick to his inflamed head as she let him fall from her mouth. She sat back with a smirk and wiped the excess cum from her lip with the pad of her thumb, licking it slowly as they stared at each other. 

Jack took in deep breaths as his body calmed and his eyes roamed her half naked body, trying to figure out which part he wanted to touch first. With a gentle, yet forceful push of his hand, she fell back against the mattress and he quickly unbuckled her pants, tugging them, along with her panties, down her legs and dropping them to the floor to join his clothes. His hands smoothed over the supple flesh of her thighs down to her knees and back again. Karen's breathing began to become labored and she sat up, propping herself on her elbows as Jack spread her thighs, his hands dangerously close to her mound. He got down on his knees and placed a soft kiss on her wet lips at the apex between her thighs. She groaned and let her head roll back, her eyes fluttering as he repeated the action, his lips latching and then pulling away. He slid his arms under her legs and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, tilting her hips up and guiding her legs over his shoulders. She fell back on the mattress as he angled her lower body up to his face. One arm came around her hip and down between her legs, spreading her lips so he could lick up her slit slowly. She gasped and bucked up when his tongue flicked her clit to which Jack smirked. His other hand rest on the bed beside her and Karen reached down, lacing their fingers together while Jack ate her out.

He swirled his tongue around her clit and then took it between his lips, humming into her. She cried out and used her free hand to pinch her own nipples, amplifying the pleasure she was feeling. Jack let go of her clit and then pushed his tongue inside of her, wiggling the muscle around while his thumb rubbed circles around her nub. Karen arched her back and felt her orgasm suddenly tear through her, a shout emitting from her throat and echoing in the bedroom. Jack pulled his tongue out but continued to lick her sensually, now addicted to the taste of her. Karen hummed happily as he eased her back down from her high and tugged on his hand, silently asking him to come up to her.

Jack complied and untangled himself from between her legs as he stood up. He put both knees on the bed behind her thighs and helped scoot her body up towards the middle of the bed before he laid over her, their mouths fusing together again. Karen felt his stiff cock between her legs and she raised her hips up, rubbing herself over him, making Jack moan. He lowered down, their bodies now pressed together and slowly began to push into her. Karen removed her lips from his and stared up at him, her mouth hung open and her hot breaths mixing with his. Their eyes stayed locked as he slid all the way in and then paused, letting their bodies adjust to the new feeling of being connected together. Smiles slowly broke out on their faces and Jack leaned his forehead against hers before he pulled out and then thrust back in again. Karen held tightly to his neck, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

They rocked together, working as one to bring each other to the brink of utmost pleasure. Jack could feel himself nearing the edge and realized Karen was right there with him as she began to clamp down around him hard. Her moans turned into shrieks and he picked up the pace a bit, hitting the spot inside of her perfectly every time. He dropped his head to her shoulder and grunted loudly when she came around him and he quickly followed suite. Their bodies still moved together for a few moments, slowing down until coming to a complete stop. He kissed her neck sweetly and Karen grabbed him by his hair, bringing his mouth back to her so she could capture his lips. 

They parted for air and grinned at each other, a feeling of content and happiness washing over them, the love between them growing more than it ever had before. 


End file.
